


Biology 101

by kesdax



Series: High School au [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Shaw is so not thrilled to meet her new lab partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology 101

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a tumblr prompt.

“Hey, _Sam_ ,” said a voice Sam loathed. She looked up to find the face that she also loathed grinning at her.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked, glaring as Root slammed her bag onto the desk beside her.

“I’m your new lab partner,” said Root brightly.

“No,” said Sam through gritted teeth. “Way.”

“Awh, don’t be like that,” said Root, pulling her lips into a mock pout. Sam wanted to punch it from her face.

“Cole’s my lab partner,” Sam explained, glancing around Root in search of him, but he was nowhere to be found. Of course today would be the day he chose to turn up late. _Asshat._

“Cole’s in Barbados at his cousin’s wedding,” said Root. “Don’t you check the school records?”

“No.” Shaw scowled. “I’m not some hacking busybody that can’t mind her own business.”

Root snorted. “Busybody? _Really?_ ”

“You are _not_ my lab partner,” Sam snapped, getting out of her seat and moving to the front of the class. Mr Hersh would sort this out. Hersh liked her after all. He wouldn’t let her suffer like this. “Mr Hersh?”

“Yes, Sam?” He looked up from the papers he was rummaging through on his desk, looking more than a little harassed.

“I need a new lab partner,” Sam blurted. Hersh frowned at her then glanced over towards her lab bench. Sam looked over her shoulder, glaring when Root waved jauntily over to them.

“It looks like you already have one,” said Hersh.

“But-”

“Look, Ms. Shaw,” Harsh began and it was the use of her surname that alerted Sam to the fact that Hersh was in no mood to play the friendly, easy-going teacher right now. “Do you want to fail this class?”

“No,” said Sam sullenly.

“Then I suggest you take your seat and learn to work with others, regardless of your feelings towards them.”

Sam scowled but said nothing as she turned on her heel and headed back towards her desk. As she passed Root she muttered, “You don’t even _take_ biology.”

Hersh started the lesson, droning on about the anatomy of the heart. Sam tuned him out. She had already learned this stuff days ago.

Root shrugged, pulling her notebook out before dropping her bag casually to the floor. “My computer science teacher is out sick and substitutes are so boring to mess with.”

“So you decided to mess with me?” Sam grumbled, rolling her eyes when Joss turned in her seat to glare at her for talking. Root just ignored her.

“No,” said Root. “It’s not like I need to attend that stupid class to pass the subject. Thought I would come and check out biology.”

“Why?” said Sam incredulously. This time, Joss turned in her seat and actually shushed them.

“Why not?” Root said at the same time as Hersh asked the class a question.

“Uh,” said Sam when she realised everyone was staring at them. “What was the question again?”

“The four chambers of the heart are the left and right ventricle and the left and right atria,” said Root, smirking at Sam as Hersh praised her for getting the answer right.

“Well done, Ms… uh, Groves?” said Hersh.

“Root.”

“Right,” said Hersh, turning his attention to the rest of the class. “You should all be familiar with the heart’s structure. Now it’s time to have a look at the real thing.”

“Oooh,” Root muttered in Sam’s ear, causing Sam to lean away from her as far as possible so that she was practically edging off her stool. “Do we get to dissect someone?”

“No,” Sam sneered. “They’re sheep’s hearts.”

“Oh,” Root whined. “That’s disappointing.

“Just…” said Sam, feeling a headache coming on. It was only period one. She still had a whole day left of this. “Sit down, shut up and let me do all the work.”

“Whatever you say, Sammy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

*

“Hey, Sam, check it out.”

Sam kept her eyes on her notebook and the diagram of the heart she was supposed to be labelling.

“Look,” said Root. Something about the sheer glee in her voice forced Sam to look up. “I’m a heart attack,” said Root, putting on a deep voice as she moved the sheep’s heart in her hands. The insertion Sam had made earlier moved open and closed like a mouth and Root thrust the heart in the direction of Sam’s face. Sam jumped out of the way, glaring as Root laughed.

“Put it down,” she snapped, glancing around at Hersh, but he was too busy answering Joss’ stream of questions. “You’re going to get us detention.” The warning only seemed to light a blaze of mischief on Root’s eyes.

“Oooh, like a date?”

Sam gritted her teeth. “Can we just finish what we’re supposed to be doing? Some of us are actually taking this class.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Root. “Right. Sorry,” she added, not sounding at all apologetic.

For a few blessed minutes, there was silence on the stool next to her and Sam managed to finish her diagram in relative peace.

“Hey, how much do you wanna bet I can get blood in Lionel’s hair from all the way over here?” Root said suddenly.

Sam groaned. “I hate you.”

*

“Okay, next lesson we’ll be looking at the structure of the lungs,” said Hersh as the bell went and the class began to pack away their stuff. “So read up on page 52 tonight as homework.”

“Oooh, the lungs,” said Root. “That will be fun.”

“No,” said Sam. “It won’t.”

“Well,” said Root, not at all fazed by Sam’s grouchiness. “See you tomorrow.”

“What? Why?” said Sam, so startled that she was stumbling over her words.

“Biology, period 4,” Root explained. “You still need a lab partner.”

“You don’t even take biology!” Sam yelled, but Root was already breezing her way down the corridor.

On her way to her period two class, Sam calculated how easy it would be to fake illness. She already knew all about the lungs, missing that lesson wouldn’t be that big a deal (just a shame she would have to miss the dissection) and she could quite easily catch up on all her other classes.

Yeah, she could fake an illness. But…then again, she wouldn’t put it past Root to show up at her house, ready and willing to play nursemaid.

Sam shuddered at the thought. She would just have to suffer biology regardless. Maybe she could swap lab partners with Joss. Lionel was a pain in the ass, but nobody - absolutely nobody else on the surface of the planet - was a bigger pain in the ass than Root.

_Nobody._


End file.
